Punch or Kiss
by JenCollins1
Summary: Some things happen when Draco think that Harry is hurting his baby sister.


\- You filthy little fucker! - Draco ran straight to Harry, pushing him against the wall, knocking the breath out of his chest.

\- Draco, what the actual fuck? - Harry pushed Draco's hands away.

\- How dare you kiss my baby sister?! - Draco was furious, ready to kill.

\- I did what? - Harry asked in pure confusion. - I didn't even know you had a sister… -

\- You fucker! - Draco pulled back his hand, ready to hit Harry, but was stopped by Harry grabbing both of his hands within his own.

\- Calm down, will you? I haven't kissed anyone. I have no idea what you are talking about. - Harry held Draco's hands in his, making sure that Draco couldn't hit him or reach for his wand.

\- Oh really? Then where are you coming from just now, hm? - Draco cocked an eyebrow.

\- I was out visiting Hagrid and then took a small walk around the lake with Luna. -

That seemed to be the wrong answer because Draco once again tried to pull his arms back with even more flaring anger.

\- Wait, you are mad about me taking a walk with Luna? -

\- Taking a walk, yeah, right! Let go off me! - Draco tried to pull his arms back but Harry only swung them around, pushing Draco against the wall so he couldn't move so much.

\- Luna is your baby sister? - Harry asked with pure confusion, he had no idea.

\- Yes! She is my baby sister and you, fucking moron, dared to kiss her! -

\- I didn't kiss her! Who told you that?! Calm the fuck down! - Harry pressed his body even tighter against Draco's to keep him from moving too much.

\- Blaze said that he saw you kiss her near the lake! - Draco eyes were a lot darker when he was this angry.

\- Oh, but I didn't! She pecked my cheek before we parted ways. - Harry regretted his words right after they left his mouth.

Draco eyes were full-blown and got even darker, he tried to push against Harry with more force so Harry almost pinned him against the wall, pulling their hands over their heads.

Their bodies were pushed fully together, from legs to hips, from hips to chests, from chests to arms.

They were looking into each other's eyes, stopping for a second, getting lost in them.

In seconds, their lips were pressed together too, pushing against each other.

A couple more seconds and they were desperatly kissing each other, fighting for dominance.

It seemed like they were starving and this was the only way to survive.

But as soon as it started, it was over.

Draco bit Harry's bottom lip hard enough to split open the skin there, making Harry jump back, letting go of him.

\- Ouch! What did you do that for?! - Harry pushed his fingers against his already bleeding lip and frowned.

\- For touching my baby sister! Fucker. - Draco spat before rushing away, leaving Harry even more confused than before.

Draco found Luna by the greenhouses, looking for something on the ground, sitting down on the soft grass.

\- Luna. - Draco voice sounded sharper than he wanted it to.

\- Draco, how sweet of you to join me. - Luna didn't even raise her head to look at Draco.

Draco huffed out a breath and sat down next to her.

\- I overreacted. - After several minutes of silence, Draco finally sighed.

\- Oh, I know. It's okay, he will forgive you. - Luna finally looked up, turning to look at Draco, taking hold of his hand.

\- I thought that he kissed you… I was ready to kill him… Or at least punch him really hard. - Draco sighed again, starting to draw small patterns over Luna's hand with his fingers.

\- I know, you are really protective of the things you love. - Luna leaned against Draco.

\- He said that he didn't kiss you. -

\- He really didn't. He's not interested in me. -

\- How can you be so sure about that? He spends an awful lot of time with you. Plus, he asked you as his date to that party a while back. - Draco was looking at the forbidden forest in front of them.

\- Because I see how he watches you. I hear the way he talks about you, Draco. If he is interested in any of Malfoys, it's you. Always has been. We are just really good friends. - Luna let her head rest on top of Draco's shoulder.

\- How can you be so sure? He's supposed to hate me anyway. -

\- Then he wouldn't have kissed you. - Luna answered cheerfully, making something inside Draco flop.

\- How do you know that? I didn't even mention it! - Draco looked down at his baby sister.

\- It was written all over your face. So, how was it? -

\- I bit him. Left him bleeding. - Draco murmured, looking down at the ground, softly gripping Luna's hand a bit tighter without realising it.

\- Oh, that's alright. I have made you bleed multiple times but you still love me. -

\- Lu, you are my baby sister, of course I love you even when you make me bleed. -

\- Do you want me to talk to him? - Luna looked up at Draco.

\- I don't know, I should probably talk to him myself. - Draco sighed.

\- It will be alright. - Luna smiled, calming Draco a bit.

Draco felt a lot calmer with Luna pressed against his side, all his anger already gone.

Now he just needed to figure out how to make everything alright again.

\- Potter! - Draco called after dinner when Harry had started to climb the stairs to their dorm.

Harry looked back, sighing.

\- Can we please talk? Somewhere, alone? - Draco glared at Harry's friends.

\- Sure. - Harry sighed again, walking off without even making sure that Draco was following.

They stopped in some alcove, hidden from everyone.

\- So what did you want to talk about? - Harry asked in a bored voice, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

\- I wanted to apologize. I am really protective over her, okay? And… And I… - Draco groaned, why was it so hard to say it directly to Potter?

\- And? - Harry waited.

\- And I like you, okay? I fancy you and thought that you would choose my sister and hurt me, okay? I was angry because I knew that you are only trouble and you would hurt her and no-one can hurt her, no one! And I just, I just exploded. I was hurt. I'm sorry. - Draco let out another frustrated groan, clutching at his hair without believing that he actually said all that aloud, to Harry himself.

\- You what? - Harry asked in disbelief.

\- I won't say that again. - Draco snapped, glaring at Harry.

A big grin was starting to spread over Harry's lips and, before he knew it, Harry was throwing himself against Draco, knocking him against the wall and pressing their lips together.

Draco sighed, pushing his arms around Harry and kissing him back.

He would need to thank Luna again later.

Harry's hand made its way into Draco's hair, making Draco almost melt from the feeling.

The only person he had so far allowed to play with his hair was Luna but damn, this felt even better.

He pulled Harry even closer, sighing into their kiss, feeling a bit too pleased.

\- I am so glad that you two cleared it out. - Someone said right next to them, making them jump apart.

\- Luna! - Draco groaned, pushing his hair back, trying to catch his breath.

\- What? It is so lovely. - She smiled brightly at them.

Harry burst out laughing softly, earning a glare from Draco.

\- You should have already been in your room. - Draco said, matter of factly.

\- Just like you. -

\- I'm older, you need to listen to me. -

\- Only by two minutes. - Luna smiled brightly, making a small smile spread over Draco's lips.

\- Of course. Long two minutes. Now go, I'll be there in a minute. - Draco poked Luna softly, watching her go back to their dorm.

\- Wait… - Harry speaking pulled Draco back to reality, his smile dropping.

\- What now? - Draco turned fully to Harry.

\- You are older by two minutes? Does that mean that you are…? -

\- Twins, Potter. It's called being twins. - Draco rolled his eyes.

\- Oh, oh! -

Draco watched Harry take in the information with amusement before pulling him close by his tie and kissing him again.

Harry sighed against his lips, scrambling closer to Draco, but Draco pushed him back softly.

\- Need to go back to the dorms. See you later, Potter. - Draco turned to walk away.

\- Will you go on a date with me? - Harry suddenly called.

\- What? - Draco turned back, not believing what he had just heard.

\- On a date? With me? This Saturday, to Hogsmeade? - Harry was looking really hopeful.

\- Sure. - A smile spread over not just Draco's lips but Harry's too.

He would _really_ need to thank his baby sister for this.


End file.
